Alexander Fox Xanatos
Alexander "Alex" Fox Xanatos is the son of David Xanatos and Fox. History Alex Xanatos was born in the Eyrie Building the same night that the Avalon Travelers returned from their "world tour." On the very night of his birth, Oberon, who was searching for his queen Titania, was convinced by her to take Alex, who was of their bloodline, to Avalon, where he can be trained in his magical heritage. His parents were opposed to having their child taken away just after he was born, so Oberon promised an hour until he comes to claim Alex. David Xanatos, with Owen Burnett's security system and the assistance of the newly reunited Manhattan Clan and Alex's maternal grandfather Halcyon Renard, staved off Oberon, but was unable to prevent him from entering the bed-chamber containing Alex and Fox. Fox, with some urging from her mother, Titania, tapped into her latent magical energy. Titania expostulated that if Fox could use her magic after a life in the mortal realm, Alex, with training, could retain his magical heritage. Oberon consented and bound Puck as his tutor, though he was restricted to using his magic in training or protecting Alexander. Puck gave Alex his first magical lesson later, wherein he taught Alex to swap souls. Alex and Puck transferred the souls of Othello, Desdemona, and Iago from the Coldstone body into Broadway, Angela, and Brooklyn, respectively. Later, he transferred them again into robotic bodies of Coldstone, Coldfire, and Coldsteel. In order to accomplish this feat, Alex possessed the body of Lexington, thereby forging something of a bond between the two. Alex seems to be growing and maturing very quickly. At four months old he was already beginning to talk. During Alex's first Halloween, his father brought him to the White House, where Ambassador Chung remarked that he was very large for his age of not quite four months, appearing to be about a full year. Future At some point in the near future, Alex will be temporarily kidnapped by Raven, for reasons as yet unknown, but rescued (with Lexington as one of the rescuers). In 2198, Alexander (under the name of Alexander Xanatos IV, the "IV" perhaps having been adopted as a disguise to conceal the fact that he’s over two hundred years old), is the Secretary-General of the United Nations, with Owen Burnett as his Chief of Staff. However, Alex is abducted by the Space-Spawn along with the rest of the world leaders at Queen Florence Island on March 21st, and kept in stasis by them. One result of this is that Owen is unable to turn back into Puck, since at this point, he can neither protect nor teach Alexander. Future Tense In the episode "Future Tense," Alexander, at that point called Fox, was a part of a resistance against his father, David Xanatos. Xanatos the senior tricked him into revealing the hideout of the rebels before destroying him. His fellow rebels were inspired to attack Xanatos before he could strike against them. Trivia * Alex's first word is "Doggie." * Alex dressed as a gargoyle during his first Halloween. * Alex was named by his parents after Alexander the Great, the famous Macedonian king (336 B.C. - 323 B.C.) who conquered most of the known world, as a reflection of their ambitions for him. * Thailog chose the first name of his own alias for the same reason. * He was born in Summer 1996. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Sons Category:Kids Category:Living characters Category:Caucasian-American characters